Steppin' To The Bad Side
by Vanessa Riverton
Summary: Setsuna has something eating away at her... but her friends are there to get it out of her system - part of the smexx family of stories. M RATED FOR A REASON! side note - my first one shot!


**A/N - Yo. This is a oneshot I did about two hours ago. It IS a mature piece so please don't read if yuri or girl-love offends you... It is rushed and probably lots of mistakes, but meh, I don't really care cos this really de-stressed me writing it. So without further ado here it is... this one's for you Trix ;) -VR  
**

* * *

"Michi, I swear to God, if you use anymore of my credit cards on shoes, I'm going to cut up all my cards and go strictly cash!" The short haired blonde, who seemed to be carrying a dozen shoeboxes and four bags of clothing, whined loudly as her girlfriend – Michiru - tried on yet another pair of Jimmy Choo's. Haruka, the short-haired blonde received no response other than a slight smile as her girlfriend's eyes lit up as the shoes seemed to be a perfect fit. Haruka instantly shook her head,

"No, Michi, you have enough shoes, now let's go! We said we'd meet Setsuna up at the Crown for ice cream." Haruka's stern attitude seemed to have an effect as Michiru walked over to the blonde, took the shoes off and pouted. As the aqua-haired girl placed the shoes back in the box she looked over at her girlfriend and a devilish grin came over her face. She leaned over into Haruka's ear and whispered, so no-one but the blonde could hear her,

"If you buy me those shoes Haruka, I'll let you do whatever you want with me... when we get home." Instantly Haruka's head snapped up to the young assistant who was just about to put the shoes away.

"Excuse me miss, can I get those shoes in a gift box? Here's my card, thanks." Haruka gave the card to the girl then looked over to Michiru, "You have absolutely no idea what you have gotten yourself in for, Michiru Kaioh." Michiru grinned back to her lover.

"I can't wait Haruka... you know I love your touch... your smell, the way you taste," Michiru planted a slow, sensual kiss on Haruka's lips while letting her hand wander onto Haruka's upper thigh, causing the tomboy's muscles to tense and a low, barely audible moan to escape from her throat, "But that can wait Ruka, we have to meet Setsuna now!" Michiru stood up, leaving her lover in a state of slight shock. She was pretty turned on right now, and Michiru knew that, and yet the younger woman stood up and was gesturing for Haruka to finish paying for the shoes so they could get going. As Haruka paid for the shoes and the two were leaving the store, Haruka leaned towards Michiru's ear and whispered huskily,

"That was a low blow, Michiru." The blonde's comment was met with an amused smirk from Michiru who helped her girlfriend load all of the bags and shoeboxes into the yellow Toyota convertible she owned.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the two young lovers entered the Crown, and searched the premises for their friend; Setsuna Meioh. After scanning the Crown, they spotted her in the corner booth, on her own, stirring a coffee and looking awfully down.

"Michiru, what's up with Sets? She looks really down." Haruka whispered as they slowly approached Setsuna, who then glanced out of the window momentarily before returning to look at her coffee. Michiru didn't respond to Haruka, instead she bounded up to the table, and sat opposite Setsuna,

"Sorry, we're late Setsuna." Michiru smiled politely and scooted over so as Haruka could sit beside her. Setsuna smiled politely back.

"It's fine Michiru." Setsuna sounded more depressed than she looked and to be honest it worried the two before her. Haruka leaned over and put her hand on Setsuna's, staring deep into Setsuna's shocked eyes.

"Sets, what's wrong?" Setsuna turned her head, hoping that Haruka and Michiru wouldn't see her tears.

"Nothing, Haru-chan. Don't worry about it, it's nothing." Haruka took her other hand and moved Setsuna's chin and manipulated her head to look at Haruka.

"Tell us, Sets, what's upsetting you?" Setsuna looked to Michiru who had her arm linked with Haruka's, then she pulled away.

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong with me!" And before Haruka or Michiru could register what was happening, Setsuna grabbed her things and ran out from the Crown. After a second Haruka stood,

"I'm going to go and catch up with her, you're in heels, so be careful with the car, okay babe?" And so, Haruka took off after Setsuna. Considering the fact that Setsuna was in heels too, she ran pretty damned fast, and Haruka could see her up ahead, and Haruka instantly sped up – She was the Senshi of the Skies after all – and after a moment she caught up with Setsuna, throwing her arms around Setsuna's waist in an effort to prevent the green-haired woman from running any further. Setsuna stopped running, and Haruka pushed her up to the nearest wall, so as they were no longer standing in the street.

"Setsuna! Why the hell did you run?" Haruka was about to be stern and get answers but as soon as she felt the unfamiliar sensation of Setsuna shaking due to her uncontrollable sobbing, Haruka's voice instantly became soft and she began stroking her friends hair, "Shh, Sets, it's okay, I'm sorry I shouted... It's just... Me and Michiru were worried about you... you're rarely ever so down." Setsuna tried to stifle a sob, and she managed to croak out a sentence, just as Michiru pulled up in street near them in Haruka's convertible – for once, Haruka didn't care about the car, especially when one of her friends was like this – and Michiru got out of the convertible and stood behind Haruka.

"I-I'm sorry Haruka... it's just that... I-I don't know how to say it!" And Setsuna interrupted into another bout of tears. Haruka looked around and saw they were gathering a lot of attention from strangers. Michiru also saw this and gestures for Haruka to take Setsuna into the nearby alley to talk in a bit more privacy. Haruka led Setsuna into the alleyway and wiped Setsuna's tears away with her hand. Michiru gave Setsuna a handkerchief from her pocket and spoke gently, rubbing Setsuna on the back,

"What is it, Setsuna? You can tell us." There was a silence as Setsuna stopped crying and looked Michiru in the eyes, then into Haruka's eyes.

"If I tell you, you have to promise that we will never mention it again." Haruka and Michiru nodded in agreement and Setsuna sighed and mumbled something incoherent. Michiru looked at Haruka perplexed and the blonde took the hint.

"Sorry, Sets, but what did you say?" Setsuna sighed heavily.

"I said that I'm in love with you both." Haruka's eyes widened and she looked over to Michiru who seemed at a loss for words.

"Both of us?" The blonde managed to speak after a moment or two and Setsuna nodded, then covered her face with her hands.

"Can we forget this now? Please?" Setsuna remained hidden under her own hands. Haruka looked to Michiru who was staring at Setsuna, then both lovers locked gazes, and both knew in that instant what it was the other was thinking; it was the only secret they had never shared with each other. Haruka approached Setsuna and slowly removed her hands from her face. Setsuna's shock filled eyes gazed deep into Haruka's green eyes. But before Setsuna could say a thing, she felt soft lips placed upon her own. Michiru was kissing her. A peck at first but it soon escalated. Michiru brushed her tongue gently against Setsuna's lips and instantly Setsuna parted them, and Michiru instantly played Setsuna's tongue with her own. Michiru's soft tongue dancing against Setsuna's, causing the older woman to groan wantingly. After a moment, Michiru pulled back, smiling at Setsuna. Haruka was smiling too,

"We love you too, Setsuna. In the same way." And once again Setsuna was claimed by a pair of lips, but this time they were Haruka's. Forceful yet gentle, Haruka certainly knew how to kiss. The way she moved her tongue in Setsuna's mouth made the older woman wonder what else it was that tongue could do. Setsuna was thrown into another stage of ecstasy as she felt Michiru's mouth on her neck, kissing, sucking and biting at her pulsepoint, and Michiru's hands were wandering; one had found its way under her shirt and the other was rubbing gently against Setsuna's damp underwear. Setsuna moaned into Haruka's mouth, causing the tomboy to smile and Michiru to rub slightly harder against Setsuna's aroused center. Setsuna had to pull back from the kiss as soon as Michiru slid a finger under the underwear and began rubbing against the tip of Setsuna's womanhood slightly roughly, causing Setsuna to become breathless and her legs to stop working properly. But Setsuna was held up by Haruka's strong arms, as Haruka began rubbing at her breasts through the thin fabric of her clothing. Haruka growled and huskily spoke to both women.

"Get in the car, I want you both... now!" And with one swift movement, Haruka had both women by the wrist and into the convertible.

* * *

It was ten minutes later that Haruka pulled up to the Outers' mansion, safe in the knowledge that Hotaru was at Chibusa's tonight. As soon as the door was closed behind the three, Haruka threw Setsuna down on the sofa, and straddled her waist. Haruka practically ripped Setsuna's shirt off of her torso, and began greedily devouring all that was on offer. Haruka expertly unclasped Setsuna's bra and began to lick and suck and bite at every piece of skin on display, deliberately grazing her teeth teasingly against Setsuna's nipple.

"Haruka!" Setsuna began panting heavily as Haruka grinded her hips into the older woman. All Haruka wanted to do right now was to fuck Setsuna and Michiru like she had never done before. Wait, Michiru, where was she? Haruka was about to stop touching Setsuna when she felt the familiar hands of her love from behind her. Michiru was naked, and Setsuna had a full view of Michiru's creamy skin, her perfectly lithe figure and the small patch of aqua curls just above her womanhood, that was currently looking damper than Setsuna could have ever imagined. Haruka turned briefly, only to see her love completely naked, and this aroused Haruka further, causing the blonde to throw the off her shirt and pants, leaving her in boxers and her sports bra. Michiru knelt on the floor and slowly took off Setsuna's skirt, her tights and shoes, and slowly she reached up to Setsuna's hips and slowly dragged off Setsuna's wet underwear. Michiru threw the underwear to one side and approached Setsuna's centre with her mouth. Gently kissing around it, causing Setsuna to squirm and groan, clutching at the sofa with her muscles tensing and her senses tingling. At this point, Haruka had her hand down her boxers, and began to touch herself gently, watching the love of her life making love to someone that Haruka also loved.

"Haruka, don't just stand there... I know what you want to do." At first, Haruka was confused by Michiru's statement, but she followed Michiru's eyes to the object at the base of the sofa – she had clearly brought it down... ah, Michiru knew Haruka so well. It was a toy that they had bought a few months earlier, and lately Michiru had been loving Haruka to use it in her. Haruka was not embarrassed to wear it nor use it. Especially not now, not when she so badly wanted to be in Michiru and Setsuna, and they wanted her in them badly too. She could see it in Michiru's deep, blue eyes and Setsuna's crimson eyes... both wanted to be fucked hard, and right now.

As soon as Haruka had the toy on right, she approached the sofa, where Michiru had her tongue deep into Setsuna, causing Setsuna to growl animalistically. Michiru was licking her out roughly and her tongue was licking at Setsuna's bundle of nerves at every opportunity she had. Michiru spared a glance to her blonde lover and saw she was ready. Michiru grinned and instantly took her tongue out of Setsuna, which caused the older woman to whine, and about to complain, but barely a second had passed before Setsuna could feel a deeper feeling in her. And Haruka's musky scent invading her nostrils.

"Oh GOD!" Haruka grinned at the reaction she was getting from Setsuna. The green-haired woman threw her hands around Haruka's neck and her fingernails dug into Haruka's neck hard, but Haruka ignored all this and still smiled happily. She was glad that Michiru had licked Setsuna, it had made her even wetter and thus perfect or Haruka to enter her. Haruka had to have Setsuna wetter as it was common knowledge she was a virgin; another reason Haruka was smiling, she was Setsuna's first. Haruka pulled out slightly and thrust back in gently, causing Setsuna's muscles to lock up and for her to growl again and held herself close to Haruka. Michiru was behind Haruka and lifted the blonde's arms up, and took off her sports bra as the blonde continued to gently slide in and out of the green-haired beauty beneath them. Michiru kissed Haruka deeply. As she pulled away she looked down and saw Haruka entering Setsuna once more; and that made Michiru shudder with aroused pleasure. Instantly, she moved to Setsuna and pushed her back onto the sofa, so her back was flat and Haruka was on the edge, fucking her still. Michiru kissed Setsuna softly on the lips, teasing Setsuna and causing her to want more, her tongue begging for Michiru's and eventually the aqua-haired goddess relinquished and thrust her tongue into Setsuna's mouth. Michiru took Setsuna's hand while still kissing her and put one of Setsuna's fingers deep into her, showing the other woman how turned on she was. Setsuna went wide-eyed and she groaned again; a mixture of wanting to taste Michiru and enjoying Haruka taking her right there and then.

No more needed to be said, as Michiru placed herself kneeling, one leg on either side of Setsuna's head, and her dripping wet clit hanging just above Setsuna's lips. Setsuna took her hands and placed them over Michiru's legs, shapely due to all her swimming, and took Michiru in her mouth, lapping her up, hungrily licking and sucking at her.

Haruka was still smiling as she watched this all, immensely turned on by her long time lover being licked out by another.

Michiru arched her back and found herself being supported by familiar strong hands from behind – Haruka. Michiru moved her head back and found her lips being met with those of her blonde lover. Michiru moaned into Haruka's mouth as Setsuna found her spot, and licked greedily at it, causing Michiru to involuntarily jump every time the nerve was hit. Michiru was panting heavily and playing with her own breasts when she felt Setsuna pace a finger into her and begin to fuck her roughly.

Setsuna's mind was being overloaded. She had Haruka fucking her the way she always imagined; except this was better, and she was tasting Michiru and licking up all her juices. Setsuna had no idea how long it was that they were all in this position, enjoying the others as much as they seemed to be enjoying her.

Michiru's body tensed up as Setsuna continued to tease her by licking on the same sensitive nub for the past five minutes. Michiru's body became stiff, and she shuddered and shook as her orgasm came, slow but intense, Haruka kissed her deeply and she moaned loudly. Setsuna slowly took her finger out from Michiru and licked the other girl clean, in between short breaths, due to the fact Haruka had changed tempo and it caused Setsuna to nearly black out twice.

Michiru used what little strength she had left to stand behind Haruka and she began to play with Haruka's clit, making sure it was wet, before sliding her finger around it, causing the blonde to moan loudly in pleasure and increase her thrusts into Setsuna. Michiru grinned as she began to feel her own arousal return, and she welcomed it. She gently inserted two fingers into herself and leaned close to Haruka's back, breathing heavily into the blonde tomboy's ear,

"Oh God, I can't wait for you two to fuck me like that." That one sentence seemed to be the final straw for Haruka and Setsuna, for as soon as the sentence left Michiru's mouth, both women came, hard and slowly, Setsuna grabbing onto Haruka and moaning uncontrollably as the unfamiliar waves of pleasure hit her and remained in her until Haruka pulled out of her new lover and Setsuna could feel herself dripping down her own legs. Haruka instantly began licking Setsuna's orgasm, while she herself was still in the middle of her own, Michiru's hand was still firmly on her clit, rubbing furiously and faster than ever.

"Oh Michi!" Haruka slumped forward, resting her head on Setsuna's stomach as her orgasm hit her, causing her to clench her jaw and shudder several times. Michiru slowly stopped rubbing Haruka's clit and kissed her on the earlobe, followed by a swift kiss to Setsuna. Michiru giggled as she looked at her two lovers, causing them to slowly look at her, slightly fatigued from the intense orgasm.

"What' so funny, Michi?" Michiru grinned and kissed Haruka once more.

"I hope you're not tired, Ruka... I want you to do to me what you just did to Setsuna." Haruka's ears instantly perked up and she grinned at Michiru,

"Well, you do have a promise to me that you made in the shoes tore... I think I should let Setsuna in on it."

A few hours later, the three found themselves in the bed of Haruka and Michiru, completely exhausted, panting harder than ever before. Every orgasm they had was more intense than any they had ever known. Setsuna was in the middle of Haruka and Michiru on the bed. Haruka and Michiru had their arms in an embrace, lovingly locking Setsuna in their post-coital hug. Michiru opened her eyes and saw that the other two were still awake too... but only just. Haruka kissed Setsuna gently on the temple as Michiru spoke.

"Are you feeling better now, Setsuna?" Setsuna snuggled deeper into the embrace.

"Much. Arigatou."

* * *

**A/N 2 - All I ask is you review if you made it this far. :P Ja ne, Vanessa!**


End file.
